Kakarot The Saiyan of Remnant
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Kakarot was originally sent to planet earth by his parents being the sole survivor of his race, but his pod crashed into another spaceship and drifting off course to another planet called Remnant. He is found and raise by the Belladonna family as one of their own amd Kakarot adventure of his new home begins. KakaortxYang and maybe Glynda, BlakexSun. Fighting and Pure Awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

**Cat Family Discovers a Fallen Monkey**

 **(Outer Space)**

Deep in the blackness of space with stars and planets so far away, a small single pod flies through the darkness heading off to the planet it was program to go to while carrying a small baby boy with jet-black spiky hair and a tail sleeping peaceful throughout the until he wakes in wherever the pod is taking. The baby didn't know his parents much because he was raised in a machine for three years after his birth, but at least got to meet them before they send him off in the pod, and all he knows is that his name is Kakarot.

Far away from the pod, a small space ship with a small humanoid alien flying off to his home planet while humming in a proudful tone.

"Yep, another successful win for the Super Elite Galactic Patrol, Jaco, that's me, bringing down the hammer of Justice to the evildoers!" The alien known as Jaco singed feeling proud after stopping a group of bandits from terrorizing a planet and saving the day, again.

Some say Jaco is bit too cocky bragging on about being awesome and all, but he always put others first before him and it coms to his duty as a Galactic Patrolman and willing help in anything the galaxy needs, well, most of the time.

"Such a fine day like this deserve some victory music after another job well done and I have the perfect music I got from that nice family on Earth." Jaco said looking through his glove compartment to find that music tap.

While Jaco is looking for the music, he didn't notice the pod carrying the baby Kakarot is heading right at him.

"Ha, found it!" Jaco shouted, but the tap slips right off his fingers and falls to the floor.

"Darn it, I knew I shouldn't have that bag of popcorns with extra butter as a victory snack, goodf thing I brought napkins too." Jaco said to himself as he bends down reaching for the tap while keeping one hand on the wheel.

By the time Jaco found the tap and cleared his hands with the napkins, both his ship and the pod crash into each other on the side sending them away from different directions flying out of control. Jaco struggles to get his ship under control steering the wheel back on track, after a few turns he finally got his ship to settle down.

"Phew, that was a close one, no serious damage to the ship, but I better get it out check just in case." Jaco signed in relief before heading off to a mechanic he knows.

As Jaco flies off complaining about a crazy spaceship driving not watching where he's going, the pod has a crack on it's side while it flies off course as its navigation system seems to be damage from the crash, meaning the ship is heading off into a random direction to an unknown planet. Wherever planet Kakarot will go to, let's hope that it's a safe place to call home and grow stronger to fight as its in his blood of a Saiyan.

 **(Planet: Remnant, Menagerie)**

"Best Beach Day Ever!" The young five-year-old girl with cat ears cheered while walking along with her parents and carrying some stuff back home.

"Yes, it was certainly a relaxing day we all need, mostly your father." The mother with cat ears smiled.

"Kali, you and Blake will always be first in my life than my work." The father said.

"Oh, Ghira, you smooth-talker." Kali teased.

The Belladonna were at the beach since this morning from Blake's suggestion thinking her dad could use the day off from his work as the Leader of the White Fang and helping the Faunus, people born with animal traits like cat ears, lizard scales, shark teeth, etc. Blake talk to her mom about going to the beach together and she agree to it as they convinced Ghira to come as well. It was a relaxing there and fun too; Blake got to make sand castles and read some books she brought with her, Kali and Ghira were resting under the nice warm rays of the sun though there were times when Kali would tease Ghira when he saw some women in their bikinis, but he still loves her, they played together in the water swimming and splashing each other. They even played with other Faunus who wanted in on their fun. It was a great day for them as it lasted for hours and had launch as well.

As they walk some more, Blake look up to the sky liking the clear blue sky then something caught her eye when she spotted something shiny flying across the sky.

"Mommy, Daddy, look a shooting star!" Blake pointed up still seeing the 'star' in the sky.

Kali and Ghira look up to see this star Blake saw and they spotted it surprise to see it in the day which they believe that stars only comes out at night when the sky becomes dark.

"Oh, that's something you don't see every day." Kali said curious.

"I'm getting a strange feeling about that star." Ghira muttered almost that star isn't what it appears to be.

"It's pretty, its getting brighter and brighter like heading right at our island!" Blake smiled feeling amazes of the star, but her parents becomes worry when Blake mentioned about the last part she said.

"Dear, does it look like it's getting closer to us than farther away?" Kali asked worry.

"Well, I'm no math genius, but I think whatever that is heading to… our house?!" Ghira gasped before dropping the things he was carrying and running on ahead to the Belladonna home.

Kali quickly grab Blake in her arms and starts running to following Ghira hoping to see if the fire ball falling from the sky doesn't hit their home or worry if it's start a forest fire.

The flaming ball was coming in literally hot falling to the Belladonna Mansion, but lucky for the family it didn't hit there house rather it crashes into the front walkway next to the stair case that leads to the front door. The impact from the crash nearly shook the entire island for a moment or two then the shaking stop and quiet took over leaving everyone confused and scared of what's going on.

Ghira check to see Kali and Blake seeing they're okay signing in relief, now he needs to check if that meteor has done anything to the house. Just as he was about run again, he was called by a Menagerie guard running up to him.

"Ghira, are you and your family okay?" The Guard asked.

"Yes, Captain Saber Rodentia, we're fine and I hope everyone is too." Ghira concerned for his people.

"I already had my men checking on them, but so far no casualties." Saber reported.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Ghira said before running off to his house where meteor landed with Saber and his family following.

As they made their way to the Belladonna home, they see the whole building is still intact and nothing broken except for the bottom half of the stairs to the door and a large crater in the front. Everyone is both shock and curious of what could have cause this mess and why, the dust at the bottom of the crater cleared up revealing a small round metal pod.

"What do you think that is?" Kali asked.

"I don't know, but standing around and just looking at it won't give us answers." Ghira stated.

Suddenly, a door opens up from the pod as stream comes out, at first it was silent thinking there was nothing inside, but soon they heard a loud baby cry thinking someone's baby is crying and then they realize the crying is coming from the pod.

"Ghira, there's a baby inside!" Kali surprised with her daughter surprise as well.

"That's impossible, babies don't come falling from the sky." Saber declined.

"Well, what else do you think is it?" Kali asked.

"I'll check it while you take Blake inside." Ghira suggested, Kali then realizes that Blake is no longer in her arms.

Kali looks around to see where she went off to and spotted her sliding down the crater to the pod.

"Blake!" Kali called out as Ghira and Saber gasps seeing Blake going to the pod.

"Blake Belladonna, you get back up here this instant young lady!" Ghira called out, but Blake didn't respond as she got closer to the pod.

Blake slowly walks to the pod sneaking to the side and peek inside to the naked crying baby boy, she doesn't know why she knows it's a boy, like it's scared and confused. She was mostly curious about the hair; 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs on the right.

The baby boy stops crying a bit when he saw Blake slowly walking inside the pod to him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Blake said reaching her hand to the boy gently grabbing his hand.

The boy still seems to cry anymore as he smiles and giggles like he senses Blake being a good girl as she smiles happily.

"My name is Blake." Blake introduced herself to the baby boy.

" _Blik!"_ The baby said miss pronouncing her name, but she didn't mind.

"Blake!" Ghira called out as he and Kali slide down just outside the pod.

"That's my daddy and with mommy too! Wanna go meet them?" Blake asked, the baby boy laughs in excitement, probably means yes to her. Blake runs out of the pod showing her parents the baby.

"Mommy, Daddy, I've found the baby!" Blake said.

"Well, look at that it is a baby, and a boy too." Kali said, Blake handed the baby to her holding him in her arms, feeling warm and soft when she's holding Blake.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing." Kali cooed as she wiggles her finger to him a bit and he grabs the finger with his tiny hand.

"That's something I would thought of seeing this today, a baby from the sky." Ghira said looking at the baby boy with a soft smile.

Blake feels happy that her parents are taking a liking to the baby and saw something hanging on the baby's butt, seeing a brown tail.

"Whoa, he's a Faunus too?" Blake asked gasp pointing at the tail.

Kali lifts the baby for her and Ghira to see the tail surprise of it.

"Seem so, it's mostly likely a monkey tail meaning he's a monkey Faunus." Ghira said before suddenly getting kick in the face by the boy making stumble back a foot.

"And a strong one too." Kali added giggling that her husband got kick by a baby.

Suddenly, the pod began making some static sounds as the family jump a bit and begun at listen to a seems to be a message.

" _Pod has been opened. Playing audio message."_ The pod said as it starts the message.

" _Survive… Planet Vegeta… Tyrant Freiza"_ The message said.

"Planet Vegeta, Freiza, what could this all mean?" Kali asked holding the baby boy closer to her chest.

"I'm entirely sure, but it almost sounded like a warning for the baby as he escaped from a cruel fate." Ghira stated theorizes.

" _My son… Kakarot."_ The message ended as the pod shuts down.

"Kakarot, could it be this boy's name?" Ghira wondered from the last part of the message.

When Ghira asked that, the baby burst into laughter.

"Guess that's a yes." Kali stated from the laughing baby now known as Kakarot.

"Do you think he's from outer space?" Blake asked exciting.

Kali and Ghira thought about it too considering the damaged message mentioned about a 'Planet Vegeta' and Kakarot came falling from the sky inside a strange pod that doesn't look like Atlas tech because space travel became impossible when others tried. Yet, this boy somehow came from space, which leaves a big question if there are other life out there.

"I believe that's the case, why don't go inside welcoming your new baby brother." Kali suggested.

"We're taking him in?" Ghira asked shock.

"Of course, this baby landed here at our house it was fate to bring him into our family and I think Blake would be thrilled to have a baby brother." Kali smiled looking at the exciting Blake.

"I original wanted a sister, but a brother is still cool too!" Blake said.

"And from what I can tell, Kakarot seems to be three-years-old though hasn't been raised well, this boy could need a good family to take care of him until he's old enough to take care of himself." Kali stated, Ghira knows that Kali won this discussion when she talks like that.

"Alright, welcome to the family, Kakarot Belladonna." Ghira said to his new son as he laughs of joy.

Blake jumps and run around in joy that Kakrot gets stay with her family and promise to be the best big sister ever, the parents were thrilled to see Blake happy of gaining a new sibling in the family, so she wouldn't have to feel alone. They knew that the moment that Kakarot came in their life things will be different for better or worse, they'll be together strong forever for whatever danger Remnant has to throw at them.

* * *

 **KO new story is born that's been on my mind for months and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I got the idea from a story called Fallen Faunus which is a little similar to this, but big difference between them as you can tell, if not go see that story and you'll know what I mean. It's gonna be an awesome story for Kakarot which I'll be using that name instead of Goku and Remnant is gonna be in the ride of its life when it feels his might fist and maybe his stomach too.**

 **He will be known as the Saiyan raised on Remnant, but he won't know of his race yet.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Giant Rampaging Ape Under the Full Moon**

Two years has passed ever since The Belladonna family have adopted the young baby Kakarot into their life and things has been peaceful for the most part as the monkey boy has shown some aggressive behavior, but they have calm him down at times though for the parents having two kids is twice the work than dealing with one.

Young 7-year-old Blake is looking around in the kitchen trying to find her little brother as they are playing hide-and-seek that her 5-year-old Kakarot is the one hiding and Blake is seeking. She looks through some drawers and shelf that she can reach thinking that Kakarot is always hungry for food, but no sign of him. One of the drawers on the higher shelfs slightly open revealing Kakarot hiding there while looking at his big sister trying to find him.

"Now where could you be, you, little silly monkey?" Blake asked herself with a grin, Kakarot giggles softy; Blake thought she heard something and quickly turns around only to find nothing as Kakarot quickly shut the door close.

"He certainly really good at hiding, I'll give him that. Time for the Bait Trap!" Blake whispered, she walks over to the fridge while whistling. She opens the fridge looking for something to use for her plan and she brought out a chicken leg and close the fridge.

"Well, he's no where to be found and that means he wins, guess he'll have to enjoy that nice quiet place while I enjoy a nice tasty-juicy meat!" Blake said faking her way getting Kakarot to come out.

"But first, I'm going to the bathroom." Blake side walking out of the kitchen and walk-in-place softy and stop making it seem like she really left.

Kakarot slowly comes out of the cabinet just Blake has hoped and jumps onto the counter where the meaty leg is; quickly looking around to see Blake has really gone before his attention back on the leg as he licks his lips preparing himself for a little snack. However, before he could get one bit his expression suddenly changes to a weak-gasp as his body feels weak and drop the leg, looking behind him to see Blake grabbing his tail with a smirk on her face.

"Found you, I win!" Blake declared before letting go of the tail.

"No fair, you tricked me!" Kakarot winced as he jumps off the counter and pout his cheeks.

"Sorry, you're just too easy to fool when it comes to food." Blake reminded, whenever there's food involve Kakarot would always think with his stomach rather than his brain.

Kakarot looks away in anger giving her the silent treatment, Blake knew he would be upset whenever he loses at some games they played, and she always know how to cheer him up; she grabs the chicken leg and handed to Kakarot.

"I maybe tricky at times, but I'm not heartless." Blake stated, Kakarot hesitated at first looking at Blake as she nodded and took the leg, then he rips half of the meat off and gives it to Blake.

"And you've taught me how to share too." Kakarot added smiling, Blake took the half and the two ate their meat together.

"Oh, you two having a little snack?" Kali asked coming into the kitchen.

"We were playing hide-and-seek." Blake said.

"That's nice, who won?" Kali asked.

"Probably would've been me if Blake didn't trick me with food again." Kakarot said chewing on his piece of the meat.

"Then maybe you should pick a better hiding place than the kitchen." Kali suggested.

"That's what I was going to say." Blake giggled.

Soon, Ghira came in seeing his family all happy with their lives feeling like a great man who has achieved everything he could ever wish for.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Kali asked giving him a quickly kiss on the lips as he kiss back.

"Great, seeing you all here makes me feel happy and such." Ghira smiled.

"Does that mean you're done with your paperwork and play with us?" Blake asked hoping.

"Well, yes and no, I'm going out into the woods soon for check on a Grimm sighting." Ghira said making Blake feel disappointed.

"Some Grimm are near the village?" Kali asked worry.

"Yes, me, Saber, and a small team will go check it out to take care of them before things could get out of hand." Ghira briefed.

"Can I come, PLEASE!" Kakarot bagged hoping to come with his father on a mission this time.

"No young man, we've been over this: you're too young to fight any Grimm." Ghira pointed out.

"But I'm as strong as the other grownups, like when I challenged two of the guards for a sparring match last month." Kakarot mentioned.

"True, you were surprisingly strong to overwhelm them in a simple hand-to-hand combat match and nearly put them in a hospital bed for a few days." Kali recalled.

"See, dad, I'm strong!" Kakarot bragged.

"Though you did lose your temper when you couldn't land a single hit on them at first." Blake stated that the guard has more combat skills and experience than Kakarot.

"That because they wouldn't take me serious!" Kakarot snapped making Blake jump a bit.

"My point exactly, you have great strength, but you're too angry at times and even think clearly and to keep yourself under control." Ghira said, Kakarot look sad that he won't go with Ghira.

"I'll be in my room." Kakarot said walking off to be alone.

Once Kakarot was out of sight, Ghira sign thinking he may have been too hard on him since he's still so young.

"You know he just want to see you fight and wants to become strong like you." Kali stated placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know, which is why I'm thinking of training him and Blake to fight when they become older, I just want him to have a good childhood." Ghira said hoping Kakarot will understand this someday.

 **(Later, Night Time)**

Ghira and Saber with some soldiers are sneaking their way hiding behind some trees deep in the forest seeing some Beowulf pack and a few alphas and Beringel along. They seem to be pacing around for something like a next prey to hunt on and they seem more dangerous.

"They seem to be waiting for something, should we do something?" Saber asked opening to any suggestions.

"Not sure yet, just keep watch until they've set their sights on the town." Ghira said.

"What about sneak attack them; hit them before they can see us?" Kakarot asked standing right next to Ghira.

"Yeah, and we could lead them far away from the village and finish them off!" Saber added.

"That seems like a good idea Kakarot, but we…" Ghira stopped midsentence being silent for a second or two and slowly turns to see Kakarot as he smiles.

"Hi!"

"KAKAROT?!" Ghira screamed but covered his mouth quickly and pulls Kakarot hiding behind a tree with everyone before the pack of Grimm could even see them.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Ghira asked whispering.

"You didn't come home for dinner nor after that for so long, I've decided to check up on you." Kakarot explained though in truth he wanted to fight some Grimm.

"Well, as you can I'm fine and you're going home now." Ghira glared.

"But can help, I told you I'm strong!" Kakarot said getting angry barely containing his voice volume.

"Don't argue with me young man, I promise I'll train you and Blake when you're older." Ghira said, without realizing little negative emotions attached the Grimm to where they're hiding.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I know you're coming home in one piece!" Kakarot talked back.

"Sir! Some of the Grimm are approaching to our location!" Saber alerted.

"Fine, you can stay, but you are to remain hiding until I say it's okay." Ghira ordered as he gets ready to fight.

"But I want to fight!" Kakarot winced.

"You'll have to learn from just watching." Ghira growled as he made the first charge and the others follow.

Kakarot watch how everyone is working together though he feels like he like to fight solo, but he also watches how they all fight the Grimm and showing different ways of how to kill them; for example, attack them on the spot where it's not protected in their bone-armor and be distracted. As the young monkey continues to watch, despite wanting to get in the fight really badly, he looks up seeing a full moon up in the night sky, the side of the moon where it's not broken into pieces; strangely as he watches, Kakarot's body began to feel like something inside of him is trying to break out as he just stands there with a blank-shock expression and the body starts to grow slightly bigger.

Ghira had just killed another Grimm before moving on to the next one, he turn to see Kakarot okay, but see he's acting strangely as he notice that he is staring at the full moon and saw that his body is growing.

"Kakarot?" Ghira concerned of something bad is happening to Kakarot.

Then Kakarot began to roar loud like a beast as he grew bigger more as his clothes are ripped off due to no longer containing him and more hair are growing all over his body as his eyes become completely red.

Both the soldiers and Grimm are seeing the monkey is growing into some sort of monkey monster, and the Grimm are slowly backing away as they're actually afraid of this.

Kakarot kept growing and growing until he's about 50 feet tall and his roar more but louder this time for the whole island to hear.

 **(Belladonna Mansion)**

"Mommy, what is that?" Blake asked scare while holding onto Kali.

"I don't know, but I'm sure your father can handle it." Kali said comforting Blake though she doesn't know that Kakarot in not in the house anymore.

Kali look out the window with her telescope she brought with her for some reason and look out far to see a Giant Ape monster rampaging in the forest fearing it some sort of new type of Grimm.

Kali prey that Ghira will come home safe.

 **(Back with Ghira)**

"KAKAROT?!" Ghira called out before he moves out of the way to dodge an incoming giant punch.

Kakarot as the now giant ape monster rampages through the woods crushing everything in his path including some of the Grimm that couldn't get away far enough, Kakarot pounds his chest hard while roaring loudly creating small shockwaves around him. Even when few of the soldiers try to shoot him, bullets and dust-bullets doesn't have any effect on him as it seems to only make him angrier.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE?!" One soldier panicked.

"Don't run you fools, we got to take that thing out somehow!" Saber stated getting his weapon ready.

"That 'thing' is my son and don't even think about killing him!" Ghira shouted in anger.

"Well, you got any better ideas to stop him?" Saber asked.

Ghira look carefully to see if he can find any weakness to Kakarot's giant ape form, then got an idea when he saw his tail swinging around.

"His tail is his weakness, we need to give a good squeeze then knock him out cold!" The Leader informed.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We just need to wrap some chains around his tail to make him very weak!" Ghira answered.

Soon, everyone starts running around Kakarot as he tries to crush them with either his feet or fist as he no longer has a clear mind being in this state making him like a mindless monster. Saber threw his chain he carries with him wrapping onto the large tail as the other end is caught by Ghira and the others repeat what they did.

"Now pull!" Ghira shouted as he and everyone pulls on their chain hard on the tail, the ape Kakarot begun to scream in pain as his body slowly became weaker and feeling a little dizzy.

"Get him down on his knees!" Ghira shouted as two soldiers nodded shooting their explosive dust-bullets at the kneecap of the ape monster making him wince in pain as he falls on his knees.

Ghira tied up his end of the chain to a tree and run onto Kakarot giant hairy body running up to the head pouring all his aura into his hand as he clutches them into fists.

"Kakarot, you are in a BIG time out!" Ghira shouted before jumping right over Kakarot's head and with all his strength slams his fists together into the head giving off a powerful shockwave and the giant ape boy gasp then he fell face first to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Ghira and everyone pants in exhaustion, but are glad that they've managed to knock Kakarot out-cold before things could get worse for everyone on the island.

"Kali is not like gonna like this." Ghira said as he decides to keep watch over the overgrown monkey monster all night until he saw the sun raises and Kakarot's body shrinking down back his normal self, naked and sleeping peaceful.

Ghira carries the boy in his arms and walks back home where a worry Kali and Blake wondering where has Kakarot been since last night and what happened to him and Ghira, and what was that giant ape monster Kali saw as well. Ghira said he'll tell them what happened later right after he get a good some sleep after staying up all night.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ghira has just experienced his first time facing a Great Ape, but luckily Kakarot is still too young to be a real threat like in the Dragon Ball series plus his weakness of the tail was a bug help too. I'm planning on cutting off his tail, EVER! But now his family will have to make sure he doesn't see a full moon again so that event would never happen again.**

 **I hope you all like my Great Ape scene and the destruction it did.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rivalry of Monkey vs Bull Begin!**

"You were asleep the whole time?" Blake asked Kakarot laying on his bed.

"Yeah, it was really weird; one moment I was about to enter the fight with dad and the others against the Grimm then I look up at the moon, and the next thing I know the sun is up." Kakarot explained seeing the sun up bright and all. Kakarot can't recall anything except seeing Ghira and his men all tried and weak when he woke up.

"Well, you must've been one heavy sleeper because the ape monster was huge and scary looking; swinging its arms around like it could kill you in one strike!" Blake imitated the ape monster she and Kali saw last night. She doesn't know that Kakarot was the ape monster.

"Really? Then it must be really strong to give dad a hard time, I wonder if I'll be able to fight it?" Kakarot asked, always hoping to fight strong opponents whether it be Grimm or people.

"Sheesh, you just love fighting as much as you love stuffing your face with food." Blake chuckled.

Then came the loud grumbling of Kakarot's stomach.

"Agh, I'm soo hungry I want breakfast!" Kakarot winced Blake rolled her eyes knowing how hungry her monkey boy can be.

"Come on, Mon had finished making breakfast and said to eat without her and dad, she's checking up on him." Blake mentioned, Kakarot smiles exciting as he jumps off and the two went off to the dining room.

 **(With Kali and Ghira)**

"My word, Kakarot was the ape monster?!" Kali gasped couldn't believe what she just heard, but she knew that Ghira was telling the truth.

"Afraid so, it seems that whenever he looks at the full moon, he transforms into that ape monster and goes on a mindless rampage. We were grateful that he still has his tail weakness otherwise we would've been done for." Ghira explained to his wife, still remembering the giant ape with red eyes that send fear down his spine.

"Well, that will only happen every month, we'll just have to be prepare to make sure that doesn't happen again." Kali suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, he didn't even recognize me in that state, I'm worry that if someone knew about the power he has, then all hell would break loose." Ghira feared as Kali comforts him.

"That won't happen, I believe that our little boy will learn to control that power one day and use it to help the whole world and he'll asks for a banquet as a reward!" Kali laughed at the last part making Ghira smile and chuckle.

"How did I ever end with a wonderful wife like you?" Ghira asked smiling, hugging Kali in his arms as she hugs him back.

"I guess we're just purrfect for each other!" Kali punned as the two giggles a bit.

"But now we need to talk about Kakarot's training." Kali said brining the subject up.

"I know, I'm just worry that he'll get in over his head with his kind of strength; like ending up in a gang or something." Ghira signed.

"No, he won't, sure he can be hotheaded and a little arrogant, but he is an amazing boy who brought more joy in our life and like I said earlier he'll use his strength to help the world!" Kali smiled.

"But who can you be sure?" Ghira asked.

"Because we're his parents, we'll support him every step of the way and help him get back up whenever he's knock down, and Blake will be great too making both our children special!" Kali said mentioning Blake.

"You hope they'll become Huntsman and Huntress?" Ghira asked.

"I can see the potential in them and because they're special which make us great parents!" Kali said purring as she cuddles on Ghira's chest.

"I think it's about time we get breakfast, Kakarot has probably eating away most of them by now." Ghira stated.

"Don't worry, I saved some for us in the fridge." Kali mentioned before the married couple make their way to the dining room to join their kids.

 **(7 Years Later)**

The scene shows the Belladonna's home backyard with a wooden training dummy about Ghira's sizes. Everything seem peaceful and quiet as the birds are chirping and soft breeze blowing on the trees.

"HAAA!"

Until a young boy let out a battle-cry as he punched the wooden dummy so hard it shattered into pieces, the boy phew himself before swiping off some sweat on his forehead thinking he had quite the workout though not enough to push him harder.

"Kakarot, doing some early morning workout today?" Ghira asked walking outside seeing his son training.

Although years have passed, Kakarot have grown a few inches taller or so almost to 3 feet, but still rather short, and appeared even younger as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. He wears an open blue gi that is secured with a white obi tied in a bow over his waist, red wristbands, dark yellow baggy pants, and dark blue kung fu shoes.

"Hey dad, I tired asking some of the police force to train with me, but they always make up some lame excuse just because they're too scared to push themselves beyond their limits." Kakarot explained.

"Yes, like being sent to the hospital or being knock into a coma for a month or two." Ghira reminded him of the 'accident' during some training.

"Hey, that last one was one time and he didn't 'die' die, also I hope to at least do something more training about my semblance." Kakarot mentioned balling his hands twice.

Ghira raise an eyebrow then look at pineapple that gone bad thinking about throwing it away, he grins as he got an idea.

"Kakarot, try blasting this away!" Ghira said before throwing the rotten pineapple high in the air.

Kakarot kept his eyes on the fruit like he's aiming it as he raises his hand at the fruit, a second later a small ball of light starts to appear as it grew to the size of his hand, then he fires it at the fruit and exploded on impact destroying it completely.

"I never get tried of that." Kakarto commented on his semblance.

"You're very special because of your semblance; being able to use your aura into a weapon such as those energy blasts and just last month you flew a few dozen feet in the air and around the house. There are some semblance similar, but none are ever close to you." Ghira stated.

It was around a year ago when Kakarot and Ghira were doing some training together thinking Ghira should himself in shape every now and then just in case, then during training Kakarot fired his first energy blast at a tree blast it in half. Throughout the history of Remnant, aura has only been used for defense of the body and enhance physically strength, but never has anyone every use their aura as a weapon like creating energy waves to destroy a building and Kakarot has become the first. And like Ghira said, last month Kakarot discovered he can use his semblance to fly like a bird when I attended to jump over dozens of tall trees only to find himself soaring through the air.

"Yeah, it still feels a little lonely that I'm the only one who can do it, but it also feels great that I have the power to help lives like everyone else!" Kakarot said smiling, Ghira nodded as the two went out walking together through the neighborhood.

Seeing everyone living out their days, enjoying each other's company and all, saying hello to some, Kakarot smile for a while until his face became a little sad then spoke to his father.

"Any word from Blake?" Kakarot asked concern for his big sister.

"She's doing fine as always, and she'll be visiting us for a few days." Ghira answered, Kakarot sign as Ghira know what's troubling him.

"It's been two years since you step down as Leader of the White Fang and that Sienna Khan took over turning the peaceful White Fang into a violent gangster." Kakarot said feeling angry of what the White Fang has become today.

"Yes, their methods have become more 'uncivilized' making things more difficult for Faunus and humans to get along." Ghira pointed out.

"I still can't believe Blake would be part of that instead of holding up what the White Fang you lead. I just wish she would open her eyes." Kakarot said in anger, still remembering how stubborn Blake was for not listening to him or dad about leaving the White Fang and calling them cowards.

"Well, she still believes that Faunus and humans can coexist, but Sienna is a completely different story." Ghira said.

"I'm sure she'll soon realize that, when is she coming?" Kakarot asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect, at least we can still have some brother-sister time together!" Kakarot excited.

 **(Next Day)**

Kakarot waits around the dock while floating 10 feet in the air hoping to spot Blake at a better view, the ship that Blake is supposed to on docked to the harbor and some people are getting off, it took a few minutes he found Blake looking all surprise seeing him floating then soar down to her.

"Blake, welcome home!" Kakarot greeted.

Blake has grown up into a fine young girl, her hair grew longer and rocking out the cool outfit, as she wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"Kakarot, it's so good to see you again!" Blake smiled as the siblings hug each other like it's been decades.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kakarot asked worry.

"No, I'm fine, nothing serious." Blake assured her younger brother she's okay.

"Though I am surprise, when dad mention you learned how to fly, I thought he was going crazy." Blake recalled getting a letter from Ghira mentioning about Kakarot's semblance and didn't believe it at first.

"I was surprise myself, I thought I jumped too hard." Kakarot chuckled.

"Well, it seems you're indeed special like Blake said." A guy wearing a mask said.

This guy has red and black hair with some brown, he wears a mask with whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. He wears black clothing of a trench coat and pants with a red shirt underneath, and wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design on the coat. And he's a bull Faunus.

"Hi there, I'm Kakarot!" greeted to the new friend.

"I know, Blake speaks highly of you, I'm Adam Taurus." Adam introduced himself.

"(Adam, he must be the guy Blake mentioned in few of her letters, but I sense something dark in him, something dangerous.)" Kakarot thought.

Later, the three made their way to the Belladonna house enjoying the days off Blake and Adam get. However, Kakarot didn't feel all the comfortable with Adam around, but didn't want to make it a bug deal for Blake's sake.

"So, have long have you joined the White Fang?" Kakarot asked Adam as they enjoy some tea Kali made.

"Probably as long as Blake or maybe longer, hard to remember." Adame answered simply.

"Well, do you understand of what the White Fang stand for from my father was leader." Kakarot asked, wanting to see how he few the White Fang from back then to today.

"Freedom for the Faunus and showing the humans we're no mere animals." Adam answered again though with a little angry tone.

"Even if it means burning down the houses of innocents and spilling blood." Kakarot asked stern.

Blake became worry seeing Kakarot getting angry for what the White Fang is slowly becoming for these past two years when Ghira retired, she stayed because she wants to make sure the White Fang aren't losing their pride and heart for the cause.

Adam finish drinking his tea and look at Kakarot straight in the eye.

"If that what it takes for the humans to respect Faunus, those lowly, pathetic, human." Adam said before Kakarot crack his tea cup from his grip.

"Then that group is no longer the White Fang, not the one I know." Kakarot said angry.

"Really, because Blake and I came here other than some time off from our work." Adam mentioned, Kakarot curious as he looks at his nervous looking sister.

"Blake, what's he talking about?" Kakarot asked. Blake reach into her pocket and handed him a mask.

"The High Leader Sienna wishes for you to join the White Fang." Blake informed Kakarot became shock.

"All in the White Fang have heard stories of your amazing strength, unique and powerful semblance, you even battle against some of the most skilled, strongest, and more experience Huntsmen whenever you and your traveled to other kingdoms toe-to-toe! A boy with amazing feats at such a young age! Why, even our top elite"

"Hey, Adam." Kakarot stopped Adam to get his attention.

"Tell your High Leader to go to Hell for ruining the White Fang!" Kakarot said before crushing the mask with one hand, shattering it into small pieces. Adam didn't take the news well.

"You FOOL! How could you ignore the cries of our brothers and sisters while they're being treated like trash?" Adam asked yelling.

"Of course not, but what you guys are doing goes against everything the White Fang my father lead stood for!" Kakarot yelled standing up.

"Your father was a coward for not doing what needs to be done." Adam blurted standing taller than Kakarot.

"The White Fang is supposed to be peace and equality, what you're doing is no different than what humans do." Kakarot said, that made Adam snap.

"Then why don't you show me your belief with your fist." Adam said as he ready himself and clutches onto his sword.

Kakarot got himself in his fighting stance ready to beat the shit out of Adam, they both stood still for a moment or two before they get ready to attack, but Blake jumps in between the two holding out her arms with a sad and worry look on her face.

"Stop it, both of you! Please, let's all calm and enjoy what little time have here." Blake begged.

Kakarot and Adam looked at each other for an instant and drop their stance as they sat back down much to Blake relief, however the boys still look at each other with rage in their eyes and making a silent promise: to fight each other whenever and wherever they want to settle the score of who's the strongest and who's in the right.

This is the beginning of the rivalry of Kakarot vs Adam, Monkey vs Bull. And it's going to be fierce for when those two clashes like the ground under their feet shakes of their strength.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kakarot has grown up to become stronger than anyone could imagine like his anime counterpart, he has already begun to learn to master his Ki though they believe it's his aura since they're both the same spiritual energy all living being has except aura can give different powers. And yes, I gave him the ability to fly too, thought it might be fun.**

 **It hasn't been a full day since he met Adam and they already don't like each other and have become fierce rivals. Remember, Kakarot is not gonna get too overpower unless he gets his Saiyan power up after healing from death.**

 **Buckling in your seatbelts because next chapter will go to the main timeline of the RWBY series and Kakarot's adventure begins.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Unfold!**

"She did WHAT NOW?" Kakarot asked surprise of the news his father had just told him.

Kakarot is now 15-years-old, has grown taller over the pass three years, he became taller about 5 feet and has change his style of clothing. He wears an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath, blue wristbands and matching shoes, and has two symbols on both the front and back: the front on the left side is small light-orange ball with four red stars, and one the back is a larger circle with a symbol meaning "Hope" as if he wants help others believe in themselves and others.

"Yes, Blake just cut left Adam alone on the mission after they completed their mission." Ghira said after hearing the news from Blake herself, mentioning that she's now leaving the White Fang.

"Well, it's about time Blake saw the light. Wish I could see the look on that Bull's face before I could punch him in the face!" Kakarot chuckled.

It has been over three years since Kakarot and Adam had declared each other as rivals, the two would consistently fight whenever Adam would visit with Blake to see who is the strongest and who would be the one to protect Blake from any danger even though she can take care of herself in fights against killing a few Grimm.

"I wonder how piss off the idiot-bull is now." Kakarot smirked, imagining the angry face on Adam right now.

"Well, I think it's best to not cross path with him for a while." Ghira suggested.

"Whatever." Kakarot shrugged.

"Kakarot… I believe it's time I tell something important, something I've meaning to tell you for quite some time." Ghira said calmly with a serious look in his eyes.

Kakarot wonders what kind of thing his dad wants to talk about, maybe it's something about when young boys start to fall for some girls and probably want to find the one to love her forever or something like that. Though he can tell that isn't the case.

"Come, it's best that I show you something, so you can fully understand." Ghira gestured as he walks out of the dining room with the son following from behind.

They reach the storage house behind the huge Belladonna house with a large lock place on the door. Ghira unlock the lock setting it down and open the door, he let Kakarot go in first thinking he should see this with his own eyes, he went inside near the center as Ghira turns on the light of the shack. Kakarot's eyes widen when he sees something strange yet familiar to him; a large metal spear pod in the center of the storage house cover in some dusts and a little spiderweb. Kakarot walk toward it slowly with his right hand reaching out to it like something is calling him.

"This… pod… this is where Blake found me?" Kakarot recalled being in a small space when he was little.

"Yes, this is the very pod you came from when you crash landed on the island." Ghira said.

"Crash landed?" Kakarot confused.

"Me, Kali, and Blake were returning home from the beach that day and Blake spotted a shooting star in daylight." Ghira paused, knowing there's no going back form this now. "That shooting star… was you." He confessed shocking the monkey boy.

"Me… but that would also mean that…"

"You came from outer space." Ghira finished Kakarot's sentence.

Kakarot eyes widen as he gasps.

"B-But that's impossible, no one on Remnant has been able to invent a successful space travel, not even the top scientist in Atlas could do that!" Kakarot said, remembered some things he learned from his mom about Atlas science and stuff though he really didn't understand most of them.

"Yes, that is still the case today. However, it would seem that something impossible is possible from another world where you come from." Ghira stated.

Kakarot then felt his head starting to hurt as he saw some images coming to him; he saw stars shining in the blackness of space out of the pod as it flies through it and another he saw were two people but couldn't make out the face as it was all a blur.

"I…I'm from another planet?" Kakarot said beginning to realize an important fact about himself.

"Yes, that's what I thought too sometime after we adopted you into our family, though Kali and I decided to keep this a secret, with only a select few knowing this like Captain Saber." Ghira mentioned.

Kakarot groan in pain from his sudden headache.

"You also looked like you hit your head on something hard, probably from within the pod by the landing." Ghira said.

"So… does that mean I don't belong here?" Kakarot asked looking sadder than a puppy, hanging his head.

"Of course, you do, you were brought here for a reason, a purpose to something grand in your life. And one of them is being my son that I'm proud to have." Ghira smiled placing his hands on Kakarot's shoulders.

Kakarot felt some strong emotions overwhelming him on the inside as tears began to form from his eyes and looking at his father to know if it's alright for strong warriors like him to cry every once and a while. It was as if his father's word were powerful enough to make him feel this way. Both father and son embrace each other in touching moment together.

This is the first time Kakarot has ever felt such sadness in his life, but he also felt happiness at the same time. Ghira feels the same, like a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders, keeping this secret wasn't easy for him but now he's relief that he won't have worry about it anymore.

The moment lasted for a while until Kakarot has stop crying, feeling better after letting out all the crying and more determined than ever to become stronger to protect his family.

The scene changes to Ghira alone in his bedroom looking at his scroll, he signs thinking what he's about to do may not be the best idea for Kakarot, but he believes this "man" can help him and hopefully make sure both his children are safe.

 **(Months Later)**

We see Kakarot walking through a street of a city.

"Alright, dad said there should be someone with an important package somewhere in this city." Kakarot recalled what Ghira told about his friend owning a book store.

He looks behind him to see his mom catching up to him with a small bag in her hand.

"Wait up, don't go running off on your own in a city you don't know about." Kali said, worry that her son may get lost.

"Sorry, I'm just SOOO excited to be here! I've never been in outside of the island and now I'm here in Vale, I want to see everything around!" Kakarot smiled.

"Well, we can explore that city after we go meet up with Tukson." Kali reminded the errand they're here for.

"By the way Mom, what's in the bag?" Kakarot asked.

"Oh, it just some of my home cook meal I whipped up thought he might enjoy n some." Kali answered before they continue with their walk through the street.

Kakarot doesn't know much about this package, all the Ghira told him is that he should get it quickly, but he's busy with his job as the chief of Menagerie he couldn't make it. Kali volunteer to go in his place and bringing along Kakarot since he's never visited the Four Kingdoms of Remnant and this would be a good experience for him. Ghira was worried at first for Kakarot to go oversea to another place unfamiliar to him, but he also knew that he can't stay on this island forever as he may go out to see the whole world someday. So, he let him go if he stays close to Kali and make sure that he doesn't get himself into trouble.

"Okay, so where are we supposed to meet the guy?" Kakarot asked.

"At the dock, though I'm not sure if that's a proper place for people to meet up, but he said it was urgent." Kali answered.

"You know, I could've just fly us here than taking a boat." Kakarot said as he has gotten faster with his flight ability.

"Yes, but Vale is still so far away, and you would tire yourself out by the time you get here." Kali pointed out, even though Kakarot is something above the strength of a Huntsman he still has his limits.

As they walk through the city seeing some shops with interesting things in them like new style of clothing, an electronic store, and others with food like at a restaurant. The city itself is like full of life with everyone around though Kakarot also noticed some glares at him and Kali knowing that there are some humans who hate the Faunus despite few interact with each other.

"(I hope all humans will treat Faunus equally someday in the near future.)" Kakarot thought, also recalled Adam said to him that something like this is impossible. Thinking such reunion is nothing but a fantasy.

Kakarot always knew that Adam has hatred against the humans probably because of whatever happened to him in the past though not sure what as he doesn't get into his past. There times when he tried to reach out to Adam, trying to make him see the error of his way but the guy wouldn't listen as he only gotten worse as time went on. He worries that there will come the day when he and Adam will fight, only it won't be between rivals, it'll be to the death.

Kali and Kakarot have made their way to the dock and they look around to find the Tukson even though Kakarot doesn't know that the guy looks like. Then they heard some noise, coming from somewhere nearby. As they got close to the source of the sounds, they can also tell more of what they are.

"Please stop, I'm a fellow Faunus like you!" A man bagged, sounding like he's in pain.

"Yet you're a traitor for abandoning your brothers of the White Fang!" Another man snarled.

Kakarot and Kali stand close a corner of a building and peek over the edge to see eight White Fang members and another is looks taller than the other with bigger muscles and holding a chainsaw in one hand.

"I couldn't take it anymore; the White Fang has gotten worse ever since Sienna took over and some blood of the innocent were spilled. I couldn't live like that anymore!" The Faunus man on the ground cried.

"Tukson?" Kali gasped.

"That's him?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, and it looks like he's in deep trouble." Kali stated.

Kakarot remembers hearing the name Sienna from his father, that a tiger-Faunus named Sienna Khan took over as the White Fangs new leader after Ghira step down.

"Even that Adam guy is crazier than that bitch, killing off any humans he sees and-" Tukson was cut off when the big guy with the chainsaw kick him across the face.

"Don't you DARE talk about Adam that way, he's doing what's right for our people, something even that fool Ghira couldn't do!" The big guy snapped and starts stomping on the poor guy.

"Alright, I think it's time to knock some sense in their heads." Kakarot said angry as he cracks his knuckles and walk out of hiding to confront them.

"Kakarot, wait!" Kali whispered, but he ignores her.

"Brothers of the White Fang stop this senseless abuse now!" Kakarot called out getting everyone's attention.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The Insane Monkey Boy." The big White Fang insulted.

"Oh sure, called it wanting to believe that humans and Faunus can coexist together insane." Kakarot responded.

"Is that what Adam told you about me, Lieutenant Savage?" Kakarot said saying the big guy's name.

"Most Faunus look up to you for saving their lives from time to time, even the ones who were abused by the humans who you also protect from us." Lieutenant Savage angered at the last part.

"Yes, I saved humans too and I don't regret it all, except for not being able to save you guys from this dark path you walk on. It's like you're becoming Grimm yourself." Kakarot said looking at Tukson, he seems to be okay with some bruises.

"You turned down the invite from the High Leader herself and even dared to speak against her methods, I think it's time to put you in your place." Savage held up his chainsaw and other White Fang soldiers ran around Kakarot, surrounding him.

Kakarot enter his fighting stance ( **A/N: The stance Goku used in his fist battle against Vegeta)** and prepare himself for the fight that's about to happen.

Meanwhile, Kali quickly ran to Tukson helping him on his feet and went somewhere safe, so they won't get caught in the crossfire.

One of the Soldiers notice Kali leaving with Tukson and was about to report this to Savage, but Kakarot quickly silence him with a straight kick to the jaw at blinding speed sending flying to a wall.

 **(Music-The Hot Winds is Blowing, Metal Gear)**

Two soldiers with blades charge at him to slice him to pieces, Kakarot reflect and dodges the two coming at him at once before grabbing one of the soldiers' arm and threw him away. The soldier got piss at this and push a button at the bottom of the hilt then the sword emits electric currents, he run towards Kakarot as he just knocks the soldier he was fighting out with a punch to the gut. Kakarot's instinct take over to dodge a sword thrust that was going for his back, he grabs the hand with the sword and elbow him in the face causing his mask to crack and shoulder-throw him. He saw three aiming their guns loaded with dust bullets, firing fire and lightning at him as Kakarot quickly dodges them as he run towards them, he saw another soldier with budded-gauntlets charging at him from the side blocking the incoming punch though it exploded upon contact pushing Kakarot back a few feet.

"(Exploding punch, that's new.)" Kakarot thought before he felt a sharp pressure fly pass him. He looks behind to find a sniper on the edge of a rooftop.

The gauntlet soldier attacks him again, Kakarot fights him off while dodging some gun fire from the three on the ground and the one on higher view it's a bit difficult, but it's nothing the monkey alien boy can't handle. Kakarot kick one leg of the fist soldier to make lose balance a bit before throw an Aura blast to the ground in front of him to create a big smoke cloud for cover. They couldn't see what was going on and wonder if the soldier that got caught in it is okay.

"What are you waiting for, just shot him down!" Savage shouted.

The soldiers did as he said and fire their shoots at the smoke hoping to hit Kakarot and they heard screaming in agonizing pain probably mean they got the guy but will soon realize that got the wrong guy.

Suddenly, four energy blast were fired out from the higher point of the smoke hitting all four gunmen surprising Savage and he looks up to see some of the smoke were cleared away by the shockwave showing Kakarot floating in the air being engulfed in a shining blue spiky aura. Savage back down to see the soldier laying on the ground injured and unconscious.

Kakarot was about to charge at Savage, but then he heard his mom scream for an instant.

"Mom!" Kakarot worried looking down to see Kali being forcefully pin down by another soldier which must've sneaked towards her while Kakarot was busy fighting the others.

Kakarot's leg got wrap in a strong, steel rope around his ankle by Savage and force him down with his brute strength making Kakarot crash to the ground, he groans in pain from the impact and saw the chainsaw coming down at him catching it between his hands as the blades rotes fast.

"Haha, you were a fool to turn away from your Faunus brother and sister, and now you're going to die along with that whore of a mother. Maybe I'll Ghira and Blake too, so you can all suffer in the afterlife!" Savage threatened as his pushes his chainsaw further to Kakarot's face.

Kakarot grinded his teeth in rage for what Savage said about his family, anger began to build up inside of himself as his eyes are fill with rage beyond anything he felt before.

Savage made the biggest mistake when going against Kakarot Belladonna; never threaten his family, ever.

"You bastard!" Kakarot yelled at the top of his lungs suddenly pushing the chainsaw back as he also gets himself back up.

"What?" Savage surprised that a young brat is beating him in strength.

"I will NEVER forgive, if you even try to hurt my family, I'll destroy you!" Kakarot shouted in rage as he's spiked of his blue aura and breaking the chainsaw in half which shock Savage and got a powerful punch to the face breaking his face completely and sending him flying few miles away from here in the air.

 **(Music End)**

Kakarot turns around facing the shaken in fear soldier who's slowly backing away from Kali and run away like a scared little kid.

Kakarot calms himself down bend down to Kali.

"You okay, mom?" Kakarot asked helping her up.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine." Kali said before hugging her son.

"You nearly scared me!" Kali said firm.

"Sorry, just got to show these guys how tough I can be." Kakarot grinned.

"Indeed, you have." A man voice said.

Kakarot and Kali turn to the source to find a silver-haired man with a cane walking towards them.

"Professor Ozpin?" Kali confused of why the headmaster of Beacon is here.

"Ghira spoke highly of you power, and I can see why he would call for enrollments." Ozpin said, confusing mother and son.

"Enrollment for what?" Kakarot asked.

"How would like to come to Beacon Academy, to become a Huntsman?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Kakarot has made a good impression on Ozpin who just happened to show up where he was fighting Savage and the other White Fang soldiers. Now Kakarot will go on an exciting adventure with his big sister Blake at Beacon Academy to become the strongest Huntsman in the world.**

 **Hope you all like the fighting with Kakarot showing off his fighting power a bit and seeing Savage, which I'm going to call him that since we don't know his real name, being beaten in one punch.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Belladonnas at Beacon Academy**

"Hello Beacon Academy!" Kakarot shouted in excitement after he and his sister Blake have exited the Bullhead they were riding on.

"Do you really have to be this loud?" Blake asked embarrassing that her adopted younger is being so loud for just arriving here.

"Oh, come n big sis, aren't you excited that we both get to go to one of the greatest Huntsmen school?" Kakarot asked feeling his blood pumping up.

"I'm still surprised that you got two-years earlier acceptance from the Headmaster himself." Blake said, recalling meeting Kakarot at the dock earlier.

 **(Earlier, Vale dock)**

Blake is seen standing right next to her belongings while reading for favorite book 'Ninja of Love' to wait for the Bullhead for Beacon Academy to arrive, she hopes that she won't regret this decision of quieting the White Fang and wanting to become a Huntress. However, she didn't come home back to her family believing they may hate her for choosing the White Fang over his family even calling them cowards, hoping when the time comes to see them again they'll forgive her.

"I wonder how everyone is doing on Menagerie?" Blake asked herself, looking up at the sky.

"Mom and Dad are doing okay, still worry for you and could at least write them a letter once in a while."

"I know, Kakarot, I just… don't know if I can face them after" Blake suddenly stopped herself when she just realizes who she's talking to as her eyes widen in shock.

She slowly turns her head to the right and look down to see her young brother Kakarot, who she has not seen in years like her parents. Standing right here, here in Vale, with her now.

Blake just stand there, surprise to see him and the book in her hand drop to the ground.

"KAKAROT?!" Blake jumped onto her younger brother bringing him into a strong hug which he didn't mind.

Kakarot smiles glad to see his big sister doing okay from just looking at her and return the hug knowing how emotionally Blake can be at times like this.

"I can't believe you're here." Blake sniffed with tears of joy coming out.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were a little worry about coming here, but Ozpin told us about you being here too and they thought I be in good hands." Kakarot explained patting her on the head.

"Wait, Ozpin, as in the Headmaster of Beacon Academy?" Blake asked shock, ending the hug.

"Yeah, I was surprised about it too when he offered me to come to Beacom." Kakarot mentioned.

"He gave you an acceptance to Beacon?" Blake asked again, shock even more.

"Yeah and get this; parentally Dad called Ozpin about me." Kakarot explained just as the Bullhead arrived.

 **(Present)**

"Just think sis, brother and sister together ready face whatever Beacon has to throw at us!" Kakarot grinned as he pulls Blake in his arm.

"That is, if we pass the initiation first." Blake said.

"Oh yeah, the guy did mention something like that." Kakarot remembered.

"Well, we should head to where all the first-years are going." Blake pointed at the group seem to be heading in the same direction.

Blake and Kakarot grabs their stuff and head to the gathering, but after a few steps they heard a sudden explosion and a small dust bottle rolling up to their feet as Blake picks it up noticing a familiar snowflake-like symbol.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" A white-haired girl shouted at the black-red hair girl.

The mean-looking girl with white has pale skin, blue eyes, and her hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a dress with a skirt and a ribbon as a belt, white jacket with red color on the inside; on the back is the same snowflake symbol like on the bottle. And white heel boots.

The other girl is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black dress with a skirt that has red underneath, red hood with a cape, belt with a silver rose buckle, and black boots with little red color. She also seems to be carrying something large and metal-like on the back of her hip under the cape.

"I'm really, really sorry." The red-cape girl apologized.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The white hair girl asked.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, miss princess of mean!" Kakarot insulted standing between the girls to aid the red-black girl.

"Ugh, how dare you!" The white girl glared at him.

"It's her first time, right? She's just trying to settle in and ready herself for what Beacon has to offer." Kakarot said glaring back at her.

"Well, it seems she wasn't ready enough." The white hair girl said before walking away with her stuff.

"I'll make it up to you!" The red hair girl called out then sighs as she looks at the monkey boy.

"Thanks for that, I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself.

"Kakarot Belladonna, and your welcome." Kakarot smiled shaking hands with Ruby.

"Kakarot, come on, we don't want to be late!" Blake called out.

"Coming!" Kakarot replied and back to Ruby.

"Sorry, gotta go, my sister and I don't want to get separate on our first day here." Kakarot chuckled.

"Cool, I came here with my sister too… then she ditched me after we arrived." Ruby said with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, I know how you feel; my sister kinda ditched home to join… a group that's gone bad for some time now." Kakarot mentioned, scratching the back of his head.

"See ya, Ruby." Kakarot said farewell to Ruby as he walks away back to Blake.

"You do realize who you just talked to, right?" Blake said.

"Ruby Rose, nice girl and seem to be the same age as me." Kakarot answered, not getting what Blake is thinking.

"I mean the other girl, that was Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of the Schnee Company." Blake said.

"Oh yeah, I seem to recall that name, but I never pay attention to the news on TV." Kakarot stated and Blake rolls her eyes.

"Of course, you don't." Blake said, happy to see her brother hasn't change since the last time they saw each other.

Blake and Kakarot made their way to the school's main hall where all the other new students are waiting for further instructions from one of the teachers, the Belladonna siblings went to a nearby wall leaning on it as Blake got back to reading her book while Kakarot did some stretching exercises.

"You really are such a bookworm." Kakarot joked.

"And you're such crazy monkey boy." Blake joked back.

Soon, they heard a microphone being tapped by someone, everyone looks up at the stage seeing the man himself, Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." This got the students to whisper among each other.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech which left an impact to the students thinking of what he said. Then a woman came up as Ozpin walks off the stage.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Kakarot remember seeing this woman as a hologram back on the Bullhead welcoming the new students to Beacon. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said as the students begun spreading apart.

"From that speech, seem Beacon will be harder than we thought." Kakarot gripped his fist knowing he still got a long way to go.

"Yep, I thought coming here along would help redeem myself and get stronger would help, but now I'm glad that you're here." Blake smiled at Kakarot who smiles back as both hold hands and walk together in the same path.

"By the way, big sis, how long are you gonna wear that bow?" Kakarot asked, he knows that some Faunus are being treated bad but that worry that Blake is hiding her 'real' self.

 **(Nighttime)**

Blake is seen wearing her black pajama with a light-up candle as she reads her book sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall while she also waits for Kakarot to come back from his little trip to the bathroom. Kakarot came back wearing a sleeveless tank-top and dark-blue shorts as his pajama.

"Man, it's looks like a HUGE slumber party!" Kakarot commented seeing everyone around as he sits down.

"I'm sure dad wouldn't improve with all the boys around me." Blake said, knowing how overprotective their father is.

"Well, I'm sure mom would agree to it, especially to help find you a boyfriend." Kakarot said, knowing how easy going their mom is.

"My Grimm, she's still on that?" Blake asked.

"Yep, and she's also glad that you broke up with Adam. Saying he's a loose cannon." Kakarot mentioned on what Kali said about Adam.

As things got a little quiet, two girl approaches them guessing they want to say hello.

One girl they recognize is Ruby they met in the courtyard. She wears a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves.

The other girl who's dragging Ruby against her will is new. She is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts as her pajama.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" The blonde girl said cheerfully gesturing at Kakarot.

"Hey, Ruby!" Kakarot greeted.

"Aren't you… the girl that exploded?" Blake asked, earning a hit to the elbow by Kakarot.

"Funny, this is my sister Blake." Kakarot introduced his sister to them.

"Hey there, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister!" Yang introduced herself.

"Cool!" Kakarot said, he finds it strange that they're sisters with different last names and all, he'll probably ask about that later.

"Great night isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Blake pointed out that she wants to be left alone.

"Don't mind her, she's a major bookworm, doesn't know how to have fun." Kakarot mocked, earning a "hey" from Blake.

"I can see that, it's like her whole life has been _booked_!" Yang punned as Kakarot gap a little of laughter while Ruby and Blake groan of the annoying joke.

"Yeah, but you can't judge her by the cover!" Kakarot joked as he and Yang laughs together.

"(Oh My Grimm, there's another Yang?!)" Ruby thought panicked.

"So, what's is about?" Ruby asked Blake, wondering about what she reads.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered, surprise to find someone with some interest in books.

"Nerd!" Kakarot faked cough as Yang chuckles.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explained her dream.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said with determination.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake smiled of Ruby's words, but then turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby said, Blake became almost convince from the little girl's words.

"Such wise words, I think you'll be a great Huntress!" Kakarot grinned giving Ruby a thumb up.

"That's my little Ruby, I'm so proud of you!" Yang hugged Ruby of the big talk, then they got into a silly fight in a dust cloud like in a cartoon.

"Cool friends we made, huh?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah, I guess having new friends is good." Blake chuckled.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss stormed in. She wears a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down.

"Her… maybe not." Kakarot sighed and Blake pick the candle and blew out the fire letting everything go black.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kakarot and Blake have arrived at Beacon Academy together have met the future team members of RWBY as they'll soon find themselves being with each other more than they'll realizes as for Kakarot, well, let just say I got a special surprise for him in the team set up.**

 **The gang will have to survive the initiation if they wish to get into Beacon Academy and Kakarot may soon find himself having a certain "feeling" to a certain blonde brawler in future chapters.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monkeying Around in the Emerald Forest**

"Alright Blake, this is it, the big first step toward greatness that will separate us from child… to adults!" Kakarot said dramatically.

"Even we're still going to school like kids, then yeah I'm all up for it." Blake said sarcastically as she got her weapon from her locker.

"Come on big sis, at least try to act like you're excited for getting into Beacon." Kakarot said as he eats a chicken leg he saved from breakfast.

"Well, we're not officially in until we pass the initiation which I heard is tough to pass." Blake informed.

"You worry too much, we'll get in or my name isn't Kakarot Belladonna!" Kakarot said before finishing his chicken leg and threw in the trash can.

"I see you two are getting excited." Yang said walking toward them with Ruby.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to fight some strong Grimm!" Kakarot excited pounded his fist together.

"I'm sure they'll be begging for a "Grimm" death when I'm through with them!" Yang punned, Ruby and Blake sigh of annoyance while Kakarot laughs.

"But I should also tell you that this won't be just fighting, I heard that we'll be forming team." Yang mentioned.

"And Yang doesn't want to be on a team with me." Ruby huffed, mad about the talk they had before.

"Come on Ruby, you know you won't always need me around to care take of yourself." Yang pointed out.

"She's right Ruby, I've been fine on my own without Blake whenever she's not home and I became stronger than her." Kakarot smirked with confidence.

"Oh, so you think you're stronger than me?" Blake asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I believe so, I have been running out of challenging opponent back on Menagerie." Kakarot stated, flexing his muscle and wink at Yang as she looks at him with a sexy look in her eyes.

"Well, then maybe this initiation will be a good opportunity to see how strong we gotten over the years." Blake grinned.

"What a surprise, I was thinking the same thing!" Kakarot excited, couldn't wait to see how strong Blake has gotten while being away from home.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a brother vs sister challenge." Yang said.

"Kinda like how we used to be like." Ruby reminded of when she and Yang would compete for different things sometimes.

"Last one there is a rotten fish!" Kakarot sprinted away from the girls heading toward the exit until he stop and catch a spear that was flying at a blonde boy.

"Hey, what's the big idea throwing a spear at someone?" Kakarot asked a little angry.

"It's okay, I probably asked for it." The blonde boy said.

"I'm really sorry about that, it just Weiss here was feeling uncomfortable with Jaune being too close to her." A red-haired girl apologized.

"Oh, so in other words it's your fault." Kakarot glared at Weiss.

"Hey, it's not my fault this weirdo took what I said yesterday the wrong way." Weiss said annoy.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to see that now." The blonde boy chuckled nervous.

"Well, anyway I'm Kakarot Belladonna, and you two are?" Kakarot asked what they're names are.

"Seriously, is there anyone else on Remnant does not know who Pyrrha Niko is?" Weiss angered and facepalm herself.

"Well, I don't watch a lot of TV and I don't like listening to the news because they're boring." Kakarot explained, scratching the back of his head.

""Somehow, I believe you." Weiss muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Well, as she said I'm Pyrrha Niko becoming here to be a strong Huntress." Pyrrha introduced herself.

"Cool, can't wait to see how strong you are in a fight." Kakarot said showing his fist. And turn to the blonde boy.

"Hey, I'm Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune introduced with a bright smile.

Weiss simply shook her head thinking it was a stupid line to say, but surprised to see Pyrrha laughing softly.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glynda said over the speaker box.

"Come on Kakarot, we should get going." Blake said walking pass the three.

"Okay." Kakarot said following his big sister, but quickly stop himself and turn to Jaune.

"Jaune, maybe you should try being more friends with Pyrrha than Weiss." Kakarot advised.

"You think so, I mean Pyrrha's big deal from where she's from." Jaune pointed out from what he learned from Weiss earlier.

"So, that doesn't mean you guys shouldn't be friends and who knows, maybe you two will end being a couple." Kakarot shrugged before walking away.

"Yeah, I guess that's-wait what?" Jaune gasped of realizing that Kakarot thinks he and Pyrrha could be a couple as his cheeks blushes a bit.

 **(Cliff)**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said to the lined-up students on metal platforms.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby sounded worry.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished and Ruby screams in shock realizing she'll end up with a random person.

"(Hmm, I guess it wouldn't be bad working with someone else… as long as they don't get in my way.)" Kakarot thought.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said as some of the student are a bit scared.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand for a has a question.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ignored Jaune.

Soon, everyone has been launched into the air including the panicking Jaune and Kakarot screams of excitement as the exam has started.

Kakarot flew over the trees while looking around seeing everyone doing their own cool landing, he thought about flying the rest of the way to the temple but think it would be unfair to the rest so he quickly zooms down to the ground and land hard on his feet.

"Alright, now let's find that temple." Kakarot smirked as he begun running through the woods.

"(Oh wait, I have to find a partner first, but how the hell am I going to find someone right)" Kakarot thoughts got cut off when he suddenly crash into someone without looking.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" A guy winced.

"Sorry about that." Kakarot apologized.

The guy he bumped into is about equal height to Kakarot, has a bald head with six little dots on the forehead, and appears to be wearing the same martial art gi like him, only his are more pale with the orange. He also carries a big purple turtle shell on his back.

"Wow, looks like someone has good taste in fashion." Kakarot complimented.

"Right back at ya." The bald boy said and they helped each other up.

"Guess that means we're partners, I'm Kakarot Belladonna." Kakarot introduced himself to his new partner.

"I'm Krillin Kame, hope we get along together." Krillin smiled as they shake hands.

"Okay, now that we're all partnered up, which way is to the temple?" Kakarot asked.

"I think the Headmaster said is North, so we should go that way." Krillin pointed at the direction.

"Alright, let's go!" Kakarot said and the two started walking.

They spend about over ten minutes walking through the woods hoping to find the temple soon or at least get out of the forest to the open space. Kakarot complains that he was getting boring that there was nothing to do and may lose his mind if he doesn't find something to punch with his fists.

Then a small snapping sound of a stick was heard as the two stop in their tracks and notice some shadowy figures are moving around the trees.

"Well, Kakarot, looks like we're gonna fight after all." Krillin gulped, feeling nervous.

"Finally, I've been waiting for some action." Kakarot said getting into his fighting stance.

"Huh, where's your weapon?" Krillin asked, noticing that the monkey-boy doesn't have anything on him.

"Don't need one, I only ever use my fists!" Kakarot smirked.

"WHAT? That's crazy!" Krillin gasped.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Kakarot said.

" **(Music Super Survivor: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST)**

Just as they finished talking two groups of Grimm jumps out of their hiding place showing themselves to be Beowolves, number seems to be 10 or 12 but it didn't matter as the two trainees knew that had to survive.

Two Beowolf charge at Kakarot as they swing their claws to him, but he easily blocks them with his arm and push them away to kick one black wolf away and punched another in the face before he jumps up and fire two aura-blasts destroying them. As soon as Kakarot lands back on the ground, two other Beowolves jump at him from both sides only to be grabbed in the neck and smacks their heads into each other crushing the heads, thus killing them.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Kakarot taunted.

"Whoa, he just defeated two Beowolves like they were nothing!" Krillin impressed shock.

Krillin saw a Beowolf coming at him for a jaw to his flesh as he quickly dodges the biting attack.

"Alright Krillin, time to show the result of your training!" Krillin determined getting into his fighting stance.

Krillin runs at the Beowolf as it charges at him, the bald boy drop sliding right under the wolf and punch it in the stomach pushing it a little in the air then bends his legs together to kick it again sending it higher. Krillin got up just in time to see another Beowolf coming from behind with its jaw open, he quickly bends down rising the turtle shell for the Beowolf to bit on, and all its teeth shattered on the impact as it welp in pain.

"Heehee, this shell is harder than it looks with a special feature!" Krillin smirked before punching it in the stomach and getting behind to kick it on the back making it fall to the ground.

Then the Beowolf Krillin send it high in the air fell back down right on top of the other, Krillin hold his shell in front and it open some holes with missiles inside.

"Take this!" Krillin shouted as he fire the missiles at the two Beowolf, engulfing them in the explosion killing them.

Then he held up his hand and an aura-shaped disk appeared as this is Krillin's Semblance.

" **Destructo Disc"** Krillin threw the disk at the two Beowolves cutting them all down dead.

"Yes!" Krillin excited that he killed some Grimm.

Then Kakarot jumps out of the way for two last Beowolves, Kakarot and Krillin like reading each other's minds attack them as they are between with an aura-blast and missiles colliding toward the middle and killing them.

Once the smoke clears, they gave each other thumb up and smiles of victory.

"Awesome Krillin, you sure gave them a living "shell."" Kakarot punned.

"Really?" Krillin deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, it was funny." Kakarot stated, he knew Yang would love that joke.

 **(With Yang)**

Yang is seen running with her partner Blake with the others like Ruby and Weiss, but she suddenly stopped and looking elsewhere.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"I felt a strange feeling… like someone just did an awesome pun." Yang said.

"Okay… well, let's hope this "someone" has better jokes than you." Blake said, walking away and continue running.

"Hey, I am great at jokes!" Yang protested.

 **(Back with Kakarot and Krillin)**

Kakarot and Krillin are walking again continuing to find the temple, then suddenly he felt something sharp pass right through his head and glares at a distance.

"Hmm, what's up dude?" Krillin asked, noticing his partner is looking serious all the sudden.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just felt like my sister is in trouble. We got to find her!" Kakarot said.

"Well, maybe she's at the temple right now." Krillin hoped.

"Then we'll get there quicker this way." Kakarot grabbed onto Krillin from behind.

"Hey, what are you doIIINNNNNNNGGGG?!" Krillin Kakarot started flying in the air above the trees at high speed.

"YOU CAN FLY TOO?!" Krillin panicked.

"No time for freaking out, do you see anything down there?" Kakarot asked.

Krillin was afraid to look down at first, but he did seeing a stone structure.

"I see the temple, though no people so far." Krillin reported.

"Then she must be somewhere else, I'll fly down and you grab the relic." Kakarot said.

Kakarot flies down close to the temple as Krillin quickly grabs a relic that is a chess piece and flew back up heading to where he believes Blake is.

Once they find Blake with everyone else including Yang, both boys see Ruby had just killed a Nevermore by running up the cliff.

"Kakarot, I think your sister is doing just fine." Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Kakarot sighed in relief.

 **(Later)**

Everyone is back at Beacon as they most completed the task each getting a relic and been made a team of four, like Team JNPR (Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren) and Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang).

Now it was Kakarot and Krillin's turn as Ozpin called them up to the stage.

"Kakarot Belladonna, Krillin Kame, you two are the only ones without two more to form a team, but I decided on how you two worked together you will the first Duo team in Beacon as KK (Kick)." Ozpin announced.

Kakarot and Krillin felt joy that they get to stay as giving each other fist-bumps, looking forward to working together in Beacon from now on.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Did you all like my little surprise that I added Krillin in the story, I mean Goku and Krillin are best friends in the DB series and I think Kakarot could use a friend. Hope you like the battle I made showing Krillin's skills with the shell and his semblance like in the anime, I also gave him the last name Kame as "Turtle" in Japanese.**

 **Now, all that Kakarot needs to do is survive school time, like classrooms and lectures.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Belladonna Sibling Fight! Kakarot vs Blake!**

"Dude, I can't take it anymore!" Kakarot grunted.

"Just hold out a little more, partner, it's almost over." Krillin encouraged him to stay strong.

"My patient is running on thin ice, it's gonna all break down any second now." Kakarot gritted his teeth as he pushes his fingers against the desk.

"Don't give in dude, you're stronger than this!" Krillin said.

"Krillin, I have faced some tough Grimm before coming here and I have trained myself to handle anything, but this… this is worse than a horde of Grimm. I'm not gonna make it!" Kakarot stated as his eye twitches a bit.

"Don't you dare say that man, we'll get through this together!" Krillin said, not wanting to side his partner's side.

"Is your brother really this board of class?" Weiss asked her teammate, feeling annoyed of this nonsense from team KK.

The reason Kakarot is freaking out a bit is because he is just sitting in class with the other students including his sister's team and listening to the boring story of Professor Port's lecture on Grimm, or just about himself in his younger days which has been all about throughout almost the whole class.

"Well, Kakarot was never one to just sit around for long, he's more into fighting, he just punches first and ask questions later." Blake explained.

"I can understand wanting to do something exciting than just doing classes like this." Yang vouched.

"Not to mention Professor Port's story is boring to hear." Ruby added.

"I'm sure he's just trying to set some examples on what to do against certain Grimm in combat either alone or with a team." Weiss assured.

"And that's when a strong, fair maiden with a mighty battle enter battle saving me from two stingers of two Deathstalkers, which I could've avoided them on my own." Port said.

"If his example is boring the Grimm with stupid stories, then he's doing a good job." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Blake, PLEASE tell me the next class will be better than this?" Kakarot begged.

"Kakarot, it's only been two days since the initiation, try to take this serious because you'll need to pass these classes in order to graduate." Blake reminded her little brother as he groans.

 _RRIIINNNNNNGGG RRIIINNNNNNGGG_

"Oh, looks like that's all the time we have, remember that it's always good for a great Huntresses or Huntsmen to relay on others in tough battles." Port said and everyone walk out of the classroom.

"Finally, I thought I was gonna fall asleep through the whole class." Kakarot relieved to be out.

"Tell me about it, I'm just glad to be out of there now." Nora agreed with Kakarot.

"Now Nora, even though the class is not what you expected but these subjects are needed to not only teach us how to fight, but also other things we need." Ren pointed out.

"Ren's right, we all have to do the best we can if want to become full-fledge Hunters though I agree that some of these subjects are hard to follow." Jaune admitted.

"Nothing in life is easy, Jaune, but I know that if we work hard enough, we'll be able to get through them together!" Pyrrha believed in her team.

"Thank Pyrrha, you always know just what to say!" Jaune smiled.

Seeing him smile always make Pyrrha blushes a little and making her heart skip a beat or two, she wonders if she and Jaune could have a thing together if they went on a date, but she wasn't sure if he would feel the same way and they only just known each for two days in fact. So, she'll wait until she knows more about her feeling for Jaune and wait for the right moment to tell him.

"You know Jaune, if you want, I can help with some combat training if you want." Kakarot offered.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, no offense man but you look like the kind of guy who lives with an overprotective family and don't train much because of that." Kakarot said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

"Just a gut feeling." Kakarot answered, always trusting his instincts more than some logic.

"Guess you have a lot to 'stomach' about then." Yang joked, everyone groans and Kakarot laughs a little.

"W-well, you're not wrong there actually, I always trained by myself when my parents wouldn't train me." Jaune confessed.

"If you hardly had any training then how did get accept into this school?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"It's… huh, complicated." Jaune said nervously, hoping not to tell his new friends and team about the fake transcript, maybe until he gets to know them more and trust them more too.

"Jaune, you don't have to be afraid to ask for me, I even asked for help sometime whenever I find something difficult to do on my own." Pyrrha said, telling him that even the toughest warriors need help sometime.

"Yeah, you have team JNPR behind you every step of the way!" Nora added, Ren nodded.

"Thank guys, and I'll think about your offer, Kakarot." Jaune said.

"Cool, now what's our next class?" Kakarot asked.

"Looks like you're going to love this one because next we have combat class with Professor Goodwitch." Blake grinned, looking at her schedule.

"Finally! I class where I can fight without holding back!" Kakarot jumped in joy floating in the air.

"I'm still quite surprise that your brother can push his aura to do such something like that." Weiss said to Blake.

"And he can do the energy blasts, no Hunters can do that not even the best!" Krillin pointed out.

"Kakarot has always been very special when he came into our life, heck, when he was a baby, he kicked our dad in the chin hard enough to make him stumble back a foot." Blake explained.

"Wow, your mom gave birth to one strong baby!" Yang commented.

"Actually, he's adopted but we share a bond that's strong than blood." Blake said.

"Hey, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kakarot excited flying away at high speed leaving everyone behind.

"Kakarot, wait! You don't even know where the class is!" Blake chased after him with everyone following.

 **(Combat Class)**

After managing to catch up with Kakarot and taking a little breather from all that running, the gang have made their way to the combat class which is a large open-wide room and the sits are high up like they're at sport arena for big games.

"Hello team RWBY, JNPR, and KK, you're just in time as you had 5 seconds to spare. Cutting it close." Glynda said in a serious tone and one quick glance at them send chills down their spine.

"Sorry, my brother got lost on the way here and I had to help him." Blake explained as she pushes Kakarot to the sit.

"Wow, this looks like a battle arena we have back home." Kakarot pointed out.

"Alright everyone, welcome to Combat Class where you learn that there are other enemies in the world than just Grimm. There are also bad people like some thieves, gangsters, murders, and those who would bring harm to the world and misuse their powers, we must be ready to fight against anything and anyone." Glynda lectured.

"So, today we will start with one on one duels and see how well you fight against others. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Glynda asked.

"Me, me, me, me, please pick up!" Kakarot begged as he raises his hand up and flew a few feet in the air. Glynda chuckles of seeing the exciting monkey-Faunus wanting to fight right now.

"Kakarot Belladonna, would you like to fight first?" Glynda asked rhetorically in a playfully tone.

"(Wait, did she just… flirt?)" Yang thought confused.

"Yes! And I would like my opponent to be… my big sister Blake!" Kakarot pointed out Blake not surprises by this.

"Somehow, I figure you would pick me first." Blake said.

Soon, the siblings got dress into their combat outfits and stand ten feet across from each other.

"Glad to be out of that uniform, it's too tight and boring for my taste." Kakarot said to himself as he does some stretches.

"You know, I've actually been looking forward to see how strong you gotten over the years." Blake admitted as she brought out her Gambol Shroud.

"Same here, you used to beat me a few times when we were little kids." Kakarot recalled the time when they would spare with each other.

"Until overtime you gotten some wins yourself making the score even." Blake added.

"Now, we'll see who's the strongest in the family!" Kakarot smirked getting into a stance.

"The match will last until one's aura is depleted completely and can no longer fight." Glynda explained the rules of today's fight.

"If you two are ready, then the match will begin… NOW!"

 **(Music-My Song Know What You did in the Dark: Fall Out Boy)**

The instant the match started Kakarot charge at Blake with great speed for punch to the face, but Blake move aside to avoid the strike and swing her sheath- cleaver at which he ducks down then elbow her on the side though she jumps back. Kakarot let out a battle-cry as he attacks Blake with a barrage of punches as she blocks them with her sheath-blade and dodge some of them, she saw an opening and roundhouse-kick him to the side.

"Wow, they're good!" Jaune complimented.

"It's only the start and it's already getting intense!" Ruby excited.

It was Blake turn to charge at she starts swinging her blade at her young brother as he dodges them and grabs her arm, throwing her to a wall that she manage to land on her feet, she quickly see Kakarot jump towards her with a flying kick coming in fast and she hold up Gambol Shroud to block the kick with small cracks forming under her feet. The strength of the kick is stronger than Blake anticipate not holding it back for long, she moves her arms to the left forcing the kick to follow hit the wall as Blake jumps away, but Kakarot wasn't going to let her get away as he pulls his leg and jump at her again with greater strength and speed. Blake didn't have time to react as her brother threw a punch to her face, only to phase through her and she suddenly disappeared.

Kakarot's eyes widen realizing that it was Blake's semblance he just hit falling right into her trap as the real Blake is on his right about to swing her blade at him, he blocks the strike with his arm armored by his aura and go for an uppercut, but Blake backflips to dodge it.

"Got to say, you've gotten better than I thought." Kakarot complimented on his sister's skills.

"Don't think just because I ran away from the group doesn't mean I stopped training." Blake pointed her sword at him.

"I can tell but let see how you'll deal with… THIS!" Kakarot flied high and fire a barrage of energy blasts everywhere including at Blake as she runs around dodging them and using her semblance a few times when some were about to hit her.

"So, that's the energy attacks you mentioned." Ren said.

"Now that's what I call 'blasting' yourself into battle!" Yang punned, everyone groans of the awful joke.

"It's still crazy that Kakarot can do something like that like it's his second nature." Krillin pointed out.

Blake took the sheath-cleaver off showing her katana changing into its gun mode and fires some fire Dust bullets at Kakarot, he moves his head slight as the bullet hit the ceiling. He starts flying around while continuing his firing and Blake doing the same on the ground, she soon runs in the wall fast and throws the gun with a long black ribbon attach wrapping it around Kakarot's tail. She pulls on the ribbon squeezing the tail which causes him to stop firing and gasps as he is pulled down and landed on his feet. He feels some of his strength fading though still remain strong.

"I see you worked on that weakness of yours." Blake commented.

"A little, I still feel a little weak from the grabbing, but can still fight back like this!" Kakarot's tail wrapped itself on the ribbon and pull on it to bring Blake in as she struggles to stand her ground. Making this like an extreme tug of war.

Both seem evenly in strength in the pull until Kakarot put more strength into his tail slowly dragging Blake to him and starts using his arms to pull on the ribbon to drag her closer, Blake knew she couldn't beat him in a contest of strength but knew there are was of using that strength to her advantage. She jumps towards her brother using one strong pull he made swing her left leg to kick him as he blocks it with his one, Blake raises her arm with the cleaver and swings down as he blocks it with his other arm too.

Kakarot smirks at Blake confusing her a bit as he quickly grabs her leg and starts spinning her around at high speed for a few seconds until he lets go throwing to a wall as her back slams against the stone structure. Kakarot follows right after he threw his big sister with a strong punch right at the stomach, but she was a clone again as the punch went through her and it dispelled only seeing the cracks on the wall he made. He looks up to see Blake two feet higher than him and slams her highp-heel on his head forcing him down to the ground then went in for a continuous assault not wanting to give Kakarot a time to recover.

"Go, Blake! Win this for Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on, Kakarot! Show us how strong you really are!" Krillin cheered, hoping his partner doesn't get hurt too badly.

Feeling the attacks affecting him, he knew Blake has indeed gotten stronger and now it was time to stop holding back, with a mighty roar his burst spiked around him causing a strong shockwave the forced Blake back a few feet then got a punch to the face by Kakarot and a kick to the chin. Kakarot starts moving around at greater speed than before as he leaves behind afterimages everywhere on the arena as Blake tries to follow his movements but finds it very difficult.

"Whoa! He's really on the move!" Nora shocked exciting.

"Just what kind of training did this monkey go through?" Weiss asked, feeling a little scared of seeing Kakarot's power.

"Even I would have trouble fighting against that!" Pyrrha admitted.

" **Great Ape Barrage"** Kakarot started hitting Blake in all directions, even when she uses her semblance to escape some of the blows, she still couldn't dodge all of them as Kakarot is moving too fast for her to react as she is being lifted into the air from the attacks. Once she's 20 feet high, Kakarot appears above her with a fist ready to deliver the final blow and slams it onto her head, sending her crashing down with a dust cloud erupting from the impact.

 **(Music End)**

Kakarot lands as the dust settles showing Blake laying on the ground groaning in pain as her aura flashes all over her body until it stops meaning her aura is completely drain.

"The winner of our first Combat Class is… Kakarot Belladonna!" Glynda announced, team RWBY, JNPR, and Krillin starts cheering for a great match and soon everyone cheers for them too.

"You okay, big sis?" Kakarot asked.

"I think you broke my everything…" Blake chuckled with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Kakarot helped Blake up on her feet with her arm over his shoulder.

"You really gotten stronger than I hoped." Blake said.

"Sometimes I'm more surprise at myself." Kakarot confessed.

"Sometime tells me things are going to be great in Beacon!" Kakarot excited to see else is there in store for the Belladonna siblings.

"Yep, and we got each other to see this through." Blake smiled as they exit the arena and the scene goes black.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like seeing Kakarot and Blake's fight in this chapteras they wanted to see how strong they both have gotten over the years and here Kakarot wins with a major explosion of power in class, and that's only the beginning for the Belladonna sibling as they'll soon find themselves in trouble with a past that's coming for them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble for the Belladonna Sister**

"YATATATATA!" Kakarot clashed with Krillin as they are sparring for today's training in the training room. Of course, Kakarot is stronger and faster than Krillin, he's just holding himself back a little for Krillin to keep up.

The brown-tailed boy saw an opening in Krillin's attack and kick him in the side sending him away a few feet then fire four aura blast, Krillin quickly recover to dodge five of the blasts and managed to reflect the last blast right back at Kakarot who respond by firing another blast that collided and explode.

Krillin was right on Kakarot to the right because of him being focus on the reflected aura blast for a moment and threw a strong punch to the face, though Kakarot nearly saw that coming and leans back to narrowly dodged that punch. Kakarot threw his own punch to Krillin in the stomach with his right and performed an uppercut with his left that sent his partner flying 10 feet in the air, he jumps after Krillin and got above to for one last punch powerful to send Krillin crashing down.

"Ow, sheesh, do you really to be so hard like that?" Krillin winced.

"Sorry, if this was a real battle instead of the tournament style then you would've been dead by now." Kakarot chuckled.

Purpose of this training is about strength their aura level to be able to withstand strong attacks that could deplete theirs before they know it, though when you look at how the training is going it seems that Krillin is the one who needs the training more than Kakarot as his aura is stronger than most even Jaune's own large pool of aura.

"I know you're excited for the Vytal Festival Tournament and all, but you really need to relax a little, not everything in life is gonna be about fight." Krillin stated.

"Ugh, you sound like my dad and sister, is it really that bad to love fighting so much?" Kakarot asked.

"Not unless you're a monkey with banana issues." Kirllin joked, Kakarot roll his eyes and lightly punch Krillin in the shoulder.

Then Kakarot heard his scroll beep and took it out from his pocket to see he got a text from Blake.

"Uh, looks like we're done with training for today." Kakarot announced.

"Something wrong?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing wrong, it just Blake wants to see if we can hang out with her team as they are heading to the city for the dock." Kakarot informed.

"Why are team RWBY sending their afternoon at the dock? I don't think Weiss like the smell of fish in the air." Krillin confused.

"Apparently, Weiss wants to go there to "welcome" the arriving students from the other Hunter schools, but she actually wants to spy on them to be ready for tournament." Kakarot answered as he just received another text from Blake.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Krillin deadpanned.

"Yeah, let just hope Weiss doesn't be a 'fishy' on us." Kakarot punned, Krillin groans of the annoying joke.

"Well, we got nothing else to do, so I think a little walking around the city wouldn't hurt." Krillin said.

"Okay, I'll just let her know we're on our way." Kakarot said before sending the text to Blake.

"Uh, we ARE taking the Bullhead to the city, right?" Krillin asked.

"Come on, dude, you know how we'll have to wait for one. We're getting to the city my way." Kakarot smirked.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Krillin sighed.

 **(Vale City)**

"Alright, Kakarot and Krillin should be here shortly." Blake informed her team.

"Let's hope they can make this day more fun than spying on the competition." Yang said.

"We are NOT spying; we are here to welcome the exchange students and observer their skills in class." Weiss protested.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Whoa." Ruby shocked, her team turns to where Ruby is staring at and saw a Dust store with yellow caution taps around it.

Meanwhile, Kakarot is seen flying over some buildings of the city with Krillin in one arm.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." Krillin said panicking a little.

"Relax, you're fine. Oh, I think I see Blake and the others." Kakarot spotted his sister's team and landed near them.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." (crossing her arms, getting serious) "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake pointed out

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss claimed.

"Oh, looks like Blake and Weiss are fighting." Krillin said.

"Yeah, and it's about the White Fang." Kakarot said in a displeasing tone.

"Oh, are defending that terrorist group too?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, I really hate how the current White Fang is now and hope they get a life sentence in prison." Kakarot said, shocking Weiss of that comment.

"Kakarot!" Blake gasped.

"What? I'm pointing out that if the White Fang shouldn't have follow that woman Sienna and Adam's violence example, then they wouldn't caused more problems for the Faunus." Kakarot pointed out.

"Oh, so a Faunus hates the White Fang, huh?" Weiss asked curious.

"I wouldn't say I hate them, but there are other Faunus out there who really don't like how the White Fang are doing unlike how they were back then, even some Faunus called the White Fang a bunch of freaks and I'm sure you know that Blake." Kakarot explained.

"I'll admit, even I know the White Fang has become dark in the last five years but that doesn't mean the White Fang is evil." Blake said.

"Tell that to Adam." Kakarot glared.

"Adam? As in Adam Taurus, the White Fang Commander, you actually met him?" Weiss asked shock.

Before Kakarot could answer that question, they heard a man shouting and they turn their heads to the dock seeing a young man jumping out of a boat.

The boy is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He ports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair, making him a monkey Faunus.

"Cool, a new friend!" Kakarot excited.

The monkey Faunus is sitting on a light pole eating a banana, then some policemen try to get him to come down only to have a banana peel on the face and starts running away. The blonde monkey Faunus ran up the team RWBY and KK, like the world has begun going in slow motion the monkey Faunus looks at Blake giving her a wink that catches her by surprise and Kakarot notice that too.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang gestured.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said and everyone starts chasing after the monkey Faunus.

Kakarot knew they weren't going to catch him on foot and decided to take this chase on a higher view, he uses his flying ability to jump on top of a building and starts running a little fast.

"Gotcha!" Kakarot smirked as he spotted the monkey Faunus jumped on the rooftop to run. He sprints and tackle him as they roll over the roof until they stop.

"Hehe, you sure gave the policemen the 'slip' back at the dock." Kakarot joked.

"Thanks, does this mean you're not going to turn me in?" The monkey Faunus asked.

"Of course not, I can tell you're a good guy and you might be an exchange student from one of the Combat schools." Kakarot said as the two get up.

"Yep, the name's Sun Wukong, leader of team SNNN." Sun introduced himself.

"Cool, I'm Kakarot Belladonna and I'm one of the two-man team known as KK." Kakarot introduced himself as they shake hands.

"And just to let you know that was my sister you winked at earlier." Kakarot said.

"And I got to say, your sister sure is a cutie, though I'm not sure about the bow on her head." Sun mentioned about Blake's bow.

"Yeah, Blake is having some issues about herself wanting people to accept her for "who" she is than "what" she is." Kakarot explained.

"I see, Faunus problems with humans." Sun sighed.

"There's also the White Fang, which my sister has the most problem with, but I can't tell you that for you'll have to ask her yourself if you want to know." Kakarot mentioned.

"Okay, thanks for telling me all that." Sun said and the two sat together on the edge of the roof.

"Oh yeah, where's your team, I figured a team of trainee huntsmen would travel together." Kakarot asked.

"They're still back at Haven Academy, I went on ahead because I couldn't hold the excitement of coming to a new place I've never been to." Sun explained.

"I guess I would be exciting like that too." Kakarot chuckled.

"You want me to take you to Beacon, I'm sure they have the dorm for the exchange student ready." Kakarot offered.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna wonder around the city a bit longer, besides I think you should get back to your friends, so they don't get worry." Sun suggested.

"Fair enough, see you later." Kakarot bid farewell to Sun before jumping off the roof and landed safely on the ground heading back to the others.

However, when he regroups with everyone, he sees Weiss and Blake are arguing again about the White Fang on whether or not they are murders or just misguided people who wanted to be treated better in life.

"I take it I didn't miss much?" Kakarot asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, oh, but we met a new friend." Ruby gestured toward the new girl.

"Hello, my name is Penny Polendina." Penny introduced herself.

She has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Hi there, Penny, I'm Kakarot Belladonna." Kakarot greeted.

"So, you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss said bringing everyone's attention to argument.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake angered.

"Maybe we should get head back to Beacon…" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll cool down soon." Krillin hoped.

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

"Or not." Krillin sighed that his hope didn't come true. He and Kakarot are sitting with Ruby and Yang as they watch the argument between black and white.

"Will they ever shut up?" Kakarot groaned, Yang even bother to make a pun to cheer him up as she just place a hand on his shoulder.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil! Even your brother agrees this!" Weiss pointed out.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake said.

"People like me?" Weiss shocked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake mocked.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said, getting Kakarot's attention as a chance to learn more about her.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked and she looks out the window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss revealed her harsh life with the White Fang.

"(Damn, I knew the White Fang were messing with big people. Adam, I swear if I EVER see you again, you're gonna pay for all the innocent lives you killed.)" Kakarot mentally vowed.

Ruby try to comfort Weiss, but she got push away and Weiss walks over to Blake.

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss angered.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted out, unknowingly revealing herself to once been part of the White Fang and that she's a Faunus too.

Kakarot sigh knowing that with Blake revealing her secret to her team and Krillin, and probably knew what will happen next as Blake dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby pleaded, but the girl in black is already long gone.

Kakarot got up from the bed and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I'm going after Blake, knowing her she'll be away for a while and to think this through and probably may get into trouble as well." Kakarot explained and turn to Krillin.

"Krillin, you have the room to all yourself but make sure you continue your training, I'll call if things get messy for us." Kakarot said.

"W-Wait, let me come with you, we're a team." Krillin reminded.

"No, someone needs to stay here in case the teachers notice both of us being gone. I promise, we don't be gone for long." Kakarot reassured his friend. Krillin let out a sigh knowing there's no point in convincing him.

"Okay, just make sure you two are okay." Krillin said.

"We will, if we're not back here by the end of the weekend, you guys can come look for us." Kakarot said as he is about to leave but is stop by Yang grabbing his arm.

To the monkey boy's surprise, Yang kiss him on the cheek which made him blush red with his tail straighten up while the others are also shocked, especially Ruby seeing her older sister liking a younger guy.

"Promise me you'll come back safe." Yang said with a sad/serious look in her eyes.

"I… I promise." Kakarot said, still shock that a girl actually kissed him on the cheek.

"(Whoa!)" Kakarot thought.

 **(Courtyard)**

"Now, where is she?" Kakarot looked around in the courtyard until he found Blake near the statue and took off the bow.

"Hey." Kakarot said getting his sister's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked quickly wiping the tears away.

"What's it looks like, I'm coming with you for comfort like any little brother would for their big sister." Kakarot stated.

"You don't have to." Blake said trying to push him away but fail when Kakarot hugs her.

"Whatever problems you're facing, we'll face them together. No matter how hard life throw at us." Kakarot said, Blake became touch by her brother's words and return the embrace.

"Guess that's my cue to butt in." A familiar voice said, revealing himself to be Sun.

"Hey Sun, you wouldn't happen to find a place with an extra room or two, would you?" Kakarot asked.

"I think the room I'm staying has enough space." Sun said, gladly letting the two stay with him until things resorted out for them and their friends.

"I knew you look better without the bow." Sun complimented on Blake's look, making her blush a bit.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like the Belladonna siblings are now a couple of run-away students with a little help from another monkey friend as the two are about to encounter the White Fang and discover something shocking that may leave them with questions. Let just say there's gonna be two surprises at the dock, and it'll "Howl" at them too.**

 **And it looks like the spark between Yang and Kakarot is starting to show too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Monkeys and a Cat Stakeout Fighting!**

"Oh, for Remnant sake, Blake. Will you just say something already?" Kakarot begged as his older sister hasn't spoken a single word since Friday night after they left the school and been hanging out with Sun.

"Sorry, just had a lot of thoughts on my mind." Blake said.

"Thinking for nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun pointed out, earning a firm look from Blake.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun answered before drinking his tea from his tail.

"Well, it just so happens that my sister was a White Fang member." Kakarot revealed shocking Sun as he nearly chokes on his tea.

"For real, and you?" Sun asked Kakarot.

"No, I never joined the White Fang though you could say we grew up in the group." Kakarot said.

"Yep. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Blake recalled all the rallies she been to as a child and Kakarot being at a few ones.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there." Blake said.

"But no matter how hard and loud the rallies and boycotts were, they weren't getting much as they hoped." Kakarot exclaimed sadly.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Blake mentioned.

"The new leader turned out to be a bitch turning all the peaceful protests in violence acts like burning the shops that refused to serve them and robbing trains too. They tried to recruit me because my strength and powerful Semblance, I turned them down, of course." Kakarot explained in a little angry tone.

"And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Blake added as she set her tea down.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake looked up at her bow.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

Blake didn't answer as she looks down in shame.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your team are very worried about you and hopefully Weiss has cooled off from that night." Kakarot assured, Blake look at her little brother with a small smile.

"Excuse me, your orders are here." The waitress said as she brings in six plates of food on the table.

"Damn, are you really going to eat all that?" Sun asked shock.

"Trust me, he can clean out an entire buffet in two minutes." Blake bragged as Kakarot began eating his food.

After Kakarot finish eating his food from managed to pay for everyone thanks to the extra money he got from his savings, the three are now walking together on the street as the black-haired monkey-Faunus rub his belly in satisfaction.

"That was good." Kakarot smiled.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, wondering what the Belladonna siblings are going to do now.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake stated.

"My instincts are telling me that it could be them though I'm not sure about it myself." Kakarot said.

"Well, what if we could go go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and find them there or not! Right?" Sun suggested.

"Hmm, that could work." Kakarot agreed to the idea.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun mentioned.

"Atlas. Does that mean it's from the Schnee Company?" Kakarot asked.

"Yep, huge freighters." Sun nodded.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kakarot said.

 **(With Yang and Weiss)**

Ever since Blake and Kakarot left the school that night, team RWBY have been worried about Blake and decided to go look for her with Krillin along worry about his teammate too as they split up to cover more ground.

Yang and Weiss exit a store after not finding any information if Blake has been here.

"Thanks, anyway." Yang said to the store manager and let out a sigh of not finding anything here. She looks at Weiss being all quiet.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be stupid; of course, I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said before walking forward a few feet and stop herself looking back at Yang and said. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

 **(With Ruby, Penny, and Krillin)**

"So, is Blake your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered.

"But Weiss is mad at her and things are now complicated." Krillin added.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby said.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked.

"Of course not, we just didn't know she was a Faunus or anything about her past." Krillin corrected.

"Yeah, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too…" Ruby sighed.

"Too bad it isn't that simple to some people." Krillin stated.

 **(Nighttime, Warehouse Area)**

Blake and Kakarot are seen laying low on the rooftop of a building near the Dust containers, watching them to see if anything is going to happen and if the White Fang are really going to steal all that Dusts.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he appear behind them with some fruits in his arms.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake reported.

"Yeah, I thought stakeouts would be a little more exciting than this." Kakarot sighed, feeling bored.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will happen. I stole some food for you." Sun offered an apple.

"Thanks, I'm starving." Kakarot took the apple and eats it.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake questioned.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked defensively.

"Oh, burn!" Kakarot said earning the scary cat-glare from Blake.

Then they heard a loud noise coming from above them and saw a Bullhead making a landing and opening its hatch to let out a group wearing a uniform that is very familiar to Blake and Kakarot, including the bloody cat symbol on their backs.

"So, the White Fangs are dealing Dusts." Kakarot glared.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake admitted.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A new voice shouted, and the man comes out.

The man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Wait, is that human… with the White Fang?" Kakarot confused.

"That's Roman Torchwick, one of the top criminals in Remnant." Blake informed while being shock of this.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman said to the White Fang members.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said before standing up and jumping off the building with her sword out.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked worry.

"Somehow, I knew she was gonna do that." Kakarot sighed.

Blake lands on the ground and sneaks around to the Bullhead making sure not to be seen by the White Fang members here, then she saw Roman talking to one solider. Taking this as an opportunity, she sprints to Roman grabbing one of his arm and putting her Blade close to the neck.

"Nobody moves!" Blake ordered as she takes Roman hostage as the White Fang soldiers point their guns at her.

Blake removes her bow showing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked, the White Fang members didn't answer and Roman laughs a little.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked back.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman explained.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened, but then she felt strong wind coming from above.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman looked up to see two more Bullheads much to Blake's horror.

Roman use that distraction to fire his cane at Blake's feet, causing a large explosion and blowing Blake away.

 **(With Ruby, Penny, and Krillin)**

The three heard the explosion as they turn around seeing the large smoke, Ruby and Krillin became worry about that and headed there with Penny behind them.

 **(Back at the Warehouse Area)**

Roman looks around trying to find that cat girl to blast her again, then suddenly got punch in the face that send him flying toward a metal cargo.

"No one blast my sister and gets away with it!" Kakarot shouted in rage.

Roman gets up from the crash, only to be push down again by Sun who jumped on the back of his head knocking him down and roll to Kakarot's side and they get surrounded by White Fang members and White Fang snipers on the containers.

"You two aren't the brightest banana in the bunch, you are?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"You take on the White Fang soldiers here while I go for the snipers." Kakarot suggested.

"Got it!" Sun smirked.

Kakarot flew in the air and start shooting the snipers with his aura blast, some try to shoot him down but the flying monkey-Faunus dodge them easily and blasted those snipers too. Few of the White Fang soldiers have brought out a bigger gun, a cannon to be exact and fire at Kakarot hoping to blow him to pieces, but that didn't happen as Kakarot caught the fire-Dust blast and threw it right back at them. Those White Fang soldiers panic as the fire-Dust blast hit them causing a big explosion.

Sun is handling the other White Fang soldiers pretty well as he is knocking them down with his punches and kicks, then he brought out his weapon into a bo-staff to do some more butt-kicking to the White Fang. Sun quickly notices Roman aiming his cane at him firing a blast and spin his bo-staff fast to block the blast.

"He's mine!" Blake jumped past Sun and charge toward Roman.

Blake attacks Roman using her speed to move around using her Semblance and both her blades to take him down, but the orange-haired criminal manage to defend himself with his cane deflecting most blows and got a few hits on Blake until he hits her with his cane to make her go down. Then Sun appears forcing Roman away from Blake and disconnected his bo-staff into nun-chunks that also acts as guns firing flame-like shots at Roman as he defend the firing nun-chunk barrage, until Roman made one opening for a millisecond that allowed Blake to attack knocking him back and then Kakarot came in roundhouse-kick him to the right.

"Hey!" Ruby called out her scythe out and Krillin with his shield.

"Guys!" Kakarot said happy to see them.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny confused of what's going on.

"Penny, get back." Ruby said.

Roman fired his cane at Ruby while she's distracted a little, Krillin quickly got in front of her to block the blast with his turtle shield but the force sends them flying back.

Penny look at Roman glaring at the criminal thinking teaching him a lesson.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby said as she doesn't want Penny to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said before jumping down to the ground and her backpack opens releasing several swords hovering behind her.

Penny starts taking down some White Fang members left and right with her hovering swords as they spin around her, and when two of the Bullheads came open firing on her as she was able to take down one with a green energy wave that slices it in half then launch her swords at the other Bullhead with the Dust container trying to pull it down. She was able to pull down the Bullhead making it crash to the ground while Roman make his escape on the last transport.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said as he leaves the area. Kakarot try to go after him, but few White Fang members with gun fired at him and he blasted them away.

 **(Later)**

After the incident, the police arrived at the warehouse area and soon Yang and Weiss arrive. Blake look at Kakarot as he nodded, telling her the time is now to talk with her team.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" But Weiss cut her off.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused for a second or two. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby became worry as Kakarot hope Weiss truly made up her mind.

"I don't' care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tried to explain, but Weiss slices her again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... Someone else." Weiss said looking at Sun suspiciously as he chuckles nervous.

Blake look at Yang and Ruby who are grinning at her, telling her they'll be there for her whenever she's in trouble.

"Of course." Blake nodded.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"Guess things worked out for the best, huh?" Krillin asked Kakarot.

"I believe this experience have made their bond stronger, and we'll need that strength to fight against whatever comes our way." Kakarot stated as he needs to get stronger too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Blake and Kakarot have found the White Fang are stealing more Dusts than usual and fought them off along with Sun though are surprised to see them working with a human like Roman Torchwick, something is definitely going on around here and hopefully our heroes will be able to stop them before it's too late.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
